The great meeting
by Lemon101
Summary: You are sent on a mission and meet the demon swords man. What happens when you fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

This is a (male) Crona x Reader written by our friend Caitlyn.

* * *

You started walking to the DWMA with your miester, Lucinia. When a blue haired boy on one of the spikes of the school yelled "I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!"

You looked up at him and yelled back, " But if there is an emergency it would be a waste of valuable energy!" He looked dumbfounded and jumped down "What is your name (H/C)?" he was angry.

"(F/N) (L/N)." you said boredly.

"Fight me!" He yelled

"Fine" Lucinia said, "Get your weapon blue spikes."

He hopped down next to a girl with black hair and bluish green eyes. He laughed loudly,"Ha ha Tsubaki, Enchanted sword mode." "Ok",She said sweetly then jumped up and changed forms.

"(F/N) pistol and chain mode." Lucinia said deviously. "Got it." you smirked. you changed into twim silver doublr barrel pistols with a chain connecting the guns. Lucinia caught you and wrapped the chains around her arms and shot at Black*Star. Barely dodging the bullets being shot at his feet, Black*Star attacked you two.

Lucinia yelled at you "(F/N) bowstaff now!" You did so. She yelled again "Soul resonance level one!" You changed into a a staff with a single blade on each end, "Witch slicer!" She slashed at Black*Star and dodged his wave length attacks. She used her own souls wave length attacks. (A/N: she is better at it than Stein and Black*Star combined.) Lucinia shot one more wave length at Black*Star and he fell to the groung like a rock.

"We win." You gloated. You took a few steps up the stairs and heard squeaking wheels 'What the hell?' You thought. A man with grey hair and a screw sticking out of his head rolled out of the building. He grinned and said, "Hello Lucinia, (F/N). Lord death wants to see you about your first mission." "OK" lucinia mumbled not caring . The two of you walked to the death room.

"Ey, oh!" Lord death bubbled. "So whats the mission?" You asked running a hand through your (h/l) (h/c) hair and yawned. "A kishin was sighted on the Big Ben clock tower in London." He told you in his menising voice. Lucinia yelled "WHOO HOO!, oh and epic voice man."

**(Time skip : To Big Ben)**

"Awe your cute, little meister. Now i'll have you soul." Said the kishin in a raspy voice. He looked like a puppet, wood face and strings coming from his hands, elbows, neck, knees, ankles, etc. He took the two on his hands and whiped them at you and Lucinia. Lucinia dodged with you in bowstaff mode.

She jumped up and yelled "No! your soul is mine!" She killed him with one swipe. "Yum soul no.1." you yelled as you were tossed in the air and changed back into human form. You walked up to the red glowing, scaled, egg shaped soul. Then you ate it.

"I'm too late." A voice said behind you and Lucinia. You turned to see a boy with pink hair, Black eyes, and pale skin he had on a bright green sweat shirt and black jeans. He also had a black and white guy coming out of his back with a face that looks lika railroad sign.

"Who are you?" Lucinia asked rather harshly. The boy spoke softly "I am the d-demon swords m-man Crona a-and this is Ragnarok."

"Well good to meet you Crona," You giggled. He gave you a weird look.

You pouted and said sadly, "What it's a cute name for a handsome boy." You turned "come on Lucinia, I'll race you back to the DWMA."

"Ha, (f/n) turn around the dudes' got a nose bleed!" Lucinia shouted. You blushed remembering you had on a (f/c) and (2 f/c) plaid skirt and a white polo shirt with atie to match the skirt, plus the skirt was a short one.

you yelled at her ,"Lets just go dude!, Don't make me beat you Lucinia!" You turned as Crona sat up you asked, "You wanna come with us?". "Sure" he replied with a smile.

**(Time skip: DWMA)**

You, Lucinia, and Crona all entered the Death Room. Lord Death was cheerful as always. "We're back." Lucinia stated with a bored expression. She finally took off her black hat and her sun glasses. Her silver hair fell to her waist. She then put her black eyepatch over her right eye that was then covered by silver bangs. Her left eye was bright purple.

"Wow", Lord Death said blankly, then he cmae out of his trance and spoke, "Good job on the mission girls, and you two will be in a team with Crona. Good luck!". Lucinia was shocked, she yelled "WHAT!?, I never signed up for that! This is why I have trust issues people!", you laughed at her.


	2. The exciting question

The next few weeks at the DWMA went by normally. Well as normal as you can get when you meet a cool obsessed albino, a book worm, a cocky bluenette, a quiet girl, a hyper blond, and her tomboy girly girl sister, plus an OCD symmetry obsessed boy with three white stripes on the right side of his head, a black blood bully, and a sweet pink haired boy. Also known as Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Patty, Liz, Kid, Ragnarok, and Crona. You also became friends with Sid, Lord Death, , and Spirit. Blaire started to treat you like a little sister, She's very protective and likes to dress you up.

Today you went to Maka and Souls house. "Maka! Soul!" you yelled as you knocked on the door. Soul opened the door and said "Hey, finally somebody cool. Come on in (f/n)",he stepped aside and let you in. "Maka had Crona come over luckily blair is gone."

"Why is Crona here, Soul!?" you snapped at him and blushed.

"Maka's helping him find an apartment of his own. I wanna play video games, you wanna play?" He laughed. He knew you never said no to video games. You snatched the controller and you spoke, "You know I could never say no to a challenge, video games or not." you ran to the couch.

You and Soul played video games for 3 hours, he got upset beacause you were beating him, like always. You got up and walked to the kitchen. You saw Maka and asked "Ey, Maka you think I can spend the night?"

She giggled "Sure you can stay in my room with me, Crona is staying in the guest room.",

"Thanks," you yawned, "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok, night (f/n)." She said sweetly.

You went to makas room and changed into your (f/c) pajamas. You have pj's here because you spend the night alot. You went to the bathroom to brush your teeth, on your way you bumped into Crona.

"S-sorry (f/n)." he stuttered.

You smiled and spoke "It's okay Crona. Hey did you and Maka find an apartment for yourself?"

"No", he sighed, "We couldn't find a good one."

You grinned and cheered "You can stay with me at my place. It's kinda lonely ever since Lucinia moved in with her boyfriend. So what do you say Crona?" You messed with your (f/c) shirt.

"You really think I can?" he asked. He was blushing. You also got a good look at him. First off he was shirtless. He had a little bit of musle; he had a six pack and some outline on his arms. His pale skin was giving them defining shadows. He also had on a pair of shorts.

"Y-yeah o-of course you c-can Crona." You stammered. You blushed deeply thinking about him.

"Thanks (y/n)" he said. He hugged you. Your head layed on his chest. 'damn his tallness. Damn my shortness too!' you thought. He talked again "I'll get my stuff and move in tomorrow kay?"

You blushed and nodded. He kissed your forehead. Then he walked back to the guest room. 'Damn he can be sexy sometimes' You thought to yourself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter may take sometime but ill post it as soon as I get the rest. So please review.**


End file.
